


Twisted

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar remembers an important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Briar ran his thumb up the twisted, gnarled branch of the tree. It was old. It spoke to him in whispers and sighs. Briar closed his eyes, listening to the shiver in the tree’s leaves- it knew winter was on the way and the very thought made it tremble with anticipation.

“Briar, c’mon. We’ll be late.” Daja had her trader staff slung over her shoulder, a basket of picnic items in her hand as she grinned. “Sandry left with Tris earlier.

Briar brushed his hands on his pants and returned Daja’s smile. As hard as it was to dust away the cobwebs of _old_ from that tree, he still managed to enjoy himself. Everything, and everyone, had its time. Even as good as life was for him now, he still knew that one integral lesson that he’d learned on the street.

All things, good or bad, came to an end eventually.


End file.
